Jam Jam John
by ConsultingStrawberryJam
Summary: A fluffy short roleplay/drabble where John seemed to run out of Jam and asked Sherlock to buy him some. Sherlock is quite OOC as well as John so don't be surprised. Its quite a silly story, but its worth reading maybe! :3


****Yooo, um, this story is in Roleplay format, cuz it was a roleplay. Oh and also, if you liked the story, please leave me some feedback in the comments area! Thank you 3****

Can you pick up some jam since you're already shopping? I'm out of jam Sherlock. I need my jam. JW

What's with the sudden obsession of jam? SH

Its my comfort food. -JW

What do you need comforting for? SH

I just like it alot, sort of like a child and their teddy bear. -JW

Okay, I'll be home in half an hour. SH

Half an hour seemed like a century to John, he was missing two things. Jam and Sherlock. Yeah, that's right! He has a crush on sherlock, its been that way for a while.

Eventually Sherlock returned back to the flat. He had only bought a few bits and pieces, and then lots of jam. LOTS of jam. He placed the other bags on the counter and went through to the living room to sit next to John. "Here, I got... Squeezy strawberry, raspberry with and without seeds, cherry with real cherries in it, blackberry and peach and strawberry. Is this enough for you?" he looked at John and smiled. One jar would've been enough, but Sherlock likes to go overboard.

John's eyes widened at the sight of all the jam and grinned. "Wow, you're in a really good mood! I mean, since when do you ever buy this much jam? Oh my god."

Sherlock shrugged. "It means I don't have to get you anymore for a while..." or John could just have Sherlock as his comfort. He knew that would never happen.

John noticed the redding in Sherlock's cheeks and raised an eyebrow"

"I'm going to take a shower" Sherlock said, immediately rising from his seat. "Enjoy your jam"

"wha...?" John's gaze followed Sherlock as he rushed upstairs. Thats the first time since Sherlock met Irene adler that he'd been flustered. Could it be possible that Sherlock liked hi-, john cut his thoughts off. Probably not.

Sherlock was in the shower for all of 10 minutes. He never took long in the shower. He went back downstairs in just his towel, showing off his ripped body. As he entered the living room, he ran his fingers through his hair. "John could you make me a cup of tea please?" he said, stopping by his bedroom door.

John looked over at Sherlock, seeing his perfectness. "Um... yeah... what kind would you like?" He snapped out of the strange trance or whatever and got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Milk, two sugars please and thank you." Sherlock retreated to his bedroom, to put on some underwear. He checked the time, 10:34 pm. No point in wearing clothes. He slipped on some underwear and then put his blue, silk dressing gown on. He went back in to the living room and sat down, sinking in to their well worn couch. He picked up his laptop and started sliding his fingers across the keyboard, typing, searching.

John started the kettle and set out two cups. He set the burner to low and leaned against the counter, thinking. What's with Sherlock today? He's acting... different. I mean, first he was all flustered and now he says thank you? Hmmm... what's going on?

"How was your day?" Sherlock called through to the kitchen, without looking up of course.

John snapped out of his thoughts and walked across the room, he rested his arms on the edge of the couch, peering over Sherlock's shoulder. "Fine, how was your's?" He asked, smiling when Sherlock jolted a little, he'd been able to sneak up on him. Odd.

Sherlock loved the presence of John, so close, close enough to kiss. "Good, busy. Very... busy"

John raised an eyebrow "Why?" He smiled a little and then suddenly the kettle pot started screaming. "hmm. looks like tea is ready!" John left his spot and went back to the kitchen.

Sherlock felt disheartened as John left. He tried to concentrate on his laptop. John came over and handed him his tea. Sherlock took it without looking up or thanking him, to avoid John noticing his behavioral change. It's no secret to Sherlock that he has feelings for John. He has since John saved his life on the first case they did together. It was however, a secret to everyone else, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that to change.

John sat closely next to sherlock, once again, peering over his shoulder to look at the computer. "Sherlock..." he murmured

"Yes" he replied, again not looking away from his screen.

"You never told me why your day was busy..." john grinned, knowing that he'd caught Sherlock's little mistake.

"Donovan was being extra annoying today, and I had a lot of things to sort out. She made it almost impossible. Then there was the jam task. He looked at John. "That was definitely the toughest part of the day" he said, smiling at John. God damn it, he just couldn't but smile when he saw that beautiful face.

John chuckled a little "and your tea?"

"Made it all worth while" he smiled and then quickly turned his head back to the laptop. He began tapping again.

"...what are you working so hard on?" John smirked, leaning closer to get a look at his computer.

Sherlock was playing a game of Tetris. He was actually playing a computer game. "It's very important, I assure you"

John let out a roar of laughter, he even had to sit his tea down because he was worried he might spill it. "You're playing a computer game?! Sherlock!" He exclaimed, wiping a happy tear away

Sherlock turned to John, trying his absolute hardest not to laugh. After a much stifled smile, he began laughing too. "I just... I played it once and got addicted to it. I don't know what happened!" he exclaimed, still laughing.

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed again, laughing harder

After a lot of laughing, Sherlock put his laptop away and sighed. "You can't tell anyone!" he said.

"...well... i cant promise that!" John grinned, crossing his arms

He smiled again, and then stood up over John. "Don't you dare..."

"...maybe..." He said jokingly, looking around like he was innocent or something.

"You don't even want to know what would happen to you if you did tell anyone..." he was still stood over John, his arms folded around his chest too. Still grinning like an idiot.

"where did ms. Hudson go

Sherlock was confused. "She's out I believe... Why?" he said, his face contorting with confusion.

"Hmm... maybe i should call her on her cell then, i must tell her the breaking news!" John quickly flipped out his phone and skimmed through his contacts.

Sherlock practically jumped on John, trying to take his phone from him. "Don't you dare!" he was laughing, but he really meant it. This was really embarrassing already and he definitely didn't want anyone else to know.

John jumped from the couch and quickly click on Ms. Hudson's contact file. John hit dial and the phone rang.

Sherlock grabbed the phone from his hand. "Hello Mrs. Hudson... John's ever so sorry but he meant to ring someo..." he was cut off mid sentence as John yanked the phone from his hand.

"Hi Ms. Hudson, I'm just calling to ask you... when will you be heading back to the flat?" John smiled at Sherlock calmly.

Sherlock shook his head frantically and mouthed the words 'don't you dare tell her', still sat on John.

"mmhmmh. yeah! we're fine! oh thats cool! well then i guess we'll talk to you tomorrow?" John said politely, smiled kindly at Sherlock.

Sherlock sighed with relief, but didn't move from the army doctor's lap.

"okay! goodnight! and by the way..." John paused for a second, he shot sherlock a wicked smiled and continued in a calm, even voice. "Sherlock plays tetris on his free time. "

Loud laughter came out of the phone and John hung up the phone.

"No!" Sherlock shouted dramatically. He slumped off John and laid on the floor in a ball. "That's it, the whole is going to know now. What have you done?" Sherlock was making a big deal of it on purpose, although he didn't really care too much.

He shot up. "I'm confiscating your jam." He ran through to the kitchen where are the jam was and started picking it up, shoving some of the jars in his pockets.

John stopped laughing and put a serious expression on his face. "No, it will spoil!" John exclaimed, running to Sherlock and grabbing as many of the Jams as possible. He only managed to grab one. The strawberry jam.

Sherlock had his arms full of jam. He stuck his tongue out and John started to run away. He felt so immature, but enjoyed spending time like this with John.

They both reached for the last jam, grabbing it at the same time.

He looked at John. "I'm not letting go" he said stubbornly, like a teenager.

"I hate to do this..." John stepped very close to Sherlock, they were barely inches apart.

Sherlock was nervous, but didn't mind John being so close. "Do.. what...?" he said.

But in reality, john felt joyful delight to stand this close to him

"This!"John breathed and kissed Sherlock fully on the lips.

Sherlock dropped all of the jam he was holding. One jar landed on his toe and he immediately pulled away, "ow GOD!" he shouted and then started hopping on one foot. He looked up at John. "Oh forget it..." he put his foot back down and then pulled John into him. He kissed him, and felt himself fall in to him. They stood there for a moment, embraced. It was like heaven.

Minutes later they pulled apart and John grinned at Sherlock. "I've been meaning to tell you something Sherlock..." he trailed off, waiting for a confirmation

"Yes?" Sherlock asked breathlessly

"I love you."


End file.
